coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3509 (1st March 1993)
Plot Steve phones Vicky and invites her to help him sell T-shirts at a gig in Birmingham. She doesn't think that she can leave school. She tells headmistress Dr Carr that Alec isn't well and she wants to visit him in Weatherfield. Dr Carr believes her. Neil looks over the flat for Angie, telling her that it's a bargain. Nicky thinks that Mike's wonderful, the way he spends money on Mark. He is annoyed when Gail tells him that she doesn't want him going out with Mark and Mike as they can't afford it. Vera is annoyed when Patricia Nabie of social services checks up on Tommy. Vera is tired as he is teething. The social worker tells Vera that she's entitled to help about the house. Vera feels that if she claims for money the social will take Tommy to live in Blackpool as the Hortons have more money. Gail is annoyed when Audrey feels that she's neglecting the children by not giving them treats. Audrey offers to give her money but Gail refuses, saying she doesn't want the children being brought up spoilt. Vicky and Steve have a laugh selling the T-shirts. He gives her £50 for helping him. He gets rid of the illegal T-shirts he hasn't sold so Mike doesn't see them. Angie hopes that Neil will move in with her. The battery in Steve's car goes dead so he calls Dr Carr to say Alec has taken a turn for the worse. He gets a hotel room for the night, admitting to Vicky that he left the car lights on on purpose. Vicky is pleased. Cast Regular cast *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King Guest cast *Neil Mitchell - John Lloyd Fillingham *Dr Carr - Virginia Denham *Patricia Nabie - Tricia Wilcock Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *MVB Print *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Codrington School - Corridor and Dr Carr's office *Unknown street, Birmingham *Unnamed hotel, Birmingham - Guest bedroom Notes *Although many episodes of Coronation Street have had two credited directors, this episode, Episode 3510 and Episode 3511 are the only times that three directors are credited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Money problems in the Platt household are the cause of some friction between Gail Platt and her mother, Audrey *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,150,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1993 episodes